


Blue Panties

by carriejack03



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Gladio has a present for Prompto.





	

Gladio was planning a murder, Prompto could see it in his eyes.

He wasn't going to lie, he was pissed too, he missed the taste of Gladio’s skin and the feeling of his strong, bulky arms wrapped around his body while he pouded inside of him-

Okay, maybe Prompto shouldn't think about these things in the middle of the day, but he was tired to be interrupted every time they were going to  _ finally _ have sex!

Too many times Ignis or Noctis walked on them - they relationship wasn’t exactly a secret - and Prompto was always too embarrassed to continue, much to Gladio’s annoyment. Or that one time when Ignis and Noctis were asleep and Gladio was just about to rip Prompto’s pants off when a group of daemon interrupted them. Needless to say, Prompto had never seen Gladio kill so ruthlessly before that day.

He wished they had more time for themselves alone, but it was impossible when they were driving for most the day (and sometimes night too) and when they finally could stay somewhere that wasn’t their car, they were too tired to even kiss.

Prompto sighed and rested his forehead against the palms of his hands while he waited for Ignis to finish buying whatever he needed for cooking. They had been lucky to find a spices seller on the road - why did he opened a shop in such a desert road was still a mystery for Prompto - and it had been a while since Ignis had looked so excited that neither of them had been able to say “no” to him.

Prompto shifted his eyes from right to left. Both Noctis and Gladio had disappeared somewhere, leaving him to wait for Ignis in the shop like an idiot. The spices were getting at his nose and he had to cover his face with a hand to not sneeze loudly. What a situation really…

“Wah!” Prompto screamed - in a manly way of course - when he felt a hand wrapping itself around his left arm. Swiftly glancing beside him, he was surprised when he saw Gladio bulky figure standing beside of him.

“Don’t get too worked up, it’s me.” Gladio teased him with a small smile tugging the corners of his lips.

Prompto felt a small blush spreading on his cheeks, but he quickly tried to regain his composure, even if a dust of pink still covered the tips of his ears. “Of course I knew it was you, Gladio, who do you think I am?”

Those words seemed to amuse Gladio more and Prompto noticed how the grip around his arm loosened. He tilted his head and blinked his blue eyes one two, times in wonder.

“Is there something wrong, Gladio? Do you want something from me?” Prompto asked, observing his boyfriend’s features trying to understand his intentions.

Gladio didn’t reply immediately, instead he looked behind Prompto, letting his amber stare roam on the shop shelves.

“Do you have something to do for Ignis or can you come with me for a minute?” Gladio finally asked after a minute of silence. His deep voice always gave Prompto shivers down his spine, he loved listening to it every time Gladio talked.

Noticing how his boyfriend’s gaze lingered on him for an answer, he quickly shook his head, making his blond hair dance around him for a second. Gladio’s eyes shone pleased and tugged Prompto’s arm in a silent request to follow him.

Prompto didn’t make him repeat himself and hurried behind Gladio, feeling how warm his hand was wrapped around his arm and it made his heart beat in excitement.

Gladio stopped just behind the shop, out of the reach of prying eyes, but Prompto was still pretty confused of why he was there.

“Gladio?” He called worried, looking at his boyfriend not understanding why they hid from the others.

Gladio’s mouth was pressed in a thin line while he searched something in his pocket with his brow furrowed in concentration. Finally, after a few moments of more confusion from Prompto’s side, Gladio seemed to find what he wanted.

Prompto arched his eyebrow seeing how his boyfriend’s hand was fisted and he couldn’t see what was inside. He was dying in curiosity, but Gladio simply lifted his hand towards Prompto.

“Here.” He simply said, without any explanation of what he was doing or why. Seeing that there was no other option, Prompto held out his own hand, even if confusion was still clear in his blue eyes.

Gladio let something  _ soft _ and  _ blue  _ fall in his waiting palm and Prompto didn’t understand what it was at first. It only needed him to held the item in front of him with the help of his other hand to see what it was.

It took him two seconds to burst in flames.

They were  _ panties _ , made of lace and of a colour that resembled the one of the sky. The fabric was soft at the touch and Prompto ran his thumb on it like he scratching a puppy, they seemed to be expensive, the ones that you saw only on models. Prompto had to admit it, they were pretty, but that didn’t explain why Gladio had them.

He lifted his stare surprised and met his boyfriend’s amused eyes and, before he could ask him anything, Gladio had stepped in front of him and his lips brushed against the shell of his ear.

“I want you to put them on.” Gladio’s voice was full of lust and Prompto felt a shiver run down his spine.

“N-Now?” Prompto could feel the knots in his stomach tightening painfully, excitement was quickly taking hold of his body. He didn’t know why, but only holding those lacy panties was making his knees feel like butter in a hot day.

“Yes, now… don’t worry, it’s only until the hotel… then you won’t need to wear them anymore… even if they match with your pretty eyes...” The earth could have exploded in that moment but Prompto wouldn’t have noticed, not with the intense drumming of his heart in his ears.

He snapped out his thoughts when Gladio took a step back and half-turned his back to him. Prompto lifted his eyebrows in confusion, but a cute blush was still covering his cheeks, he was so red that it was nearly impossible to notice his freckles.

Gladio’s lips turned upwards in a grin and he slowly moved away from there. “I’ll tell the others that you went in the bathroom… don’t take too long.”

Prompto’s mouth hung on the ground while his surprised eyes followed Gladio’s back until it disappeared. He was alone, as red as a tomato with a pair of panties in his hands and no idea of what to do.

He looked down at the object in his hands and let his thumb roam on the front. He suppressed a moan when he felt his dick twitch in his pants in interest

Well, that settled his decision.

With a sigh, he began walking towards the bathroom, balling the pantis in his pocket to not let anyone see them. As much as he loved Gladio, it would have been too embarrassing to be found with those.

* * *

 

When Gladio pulled him in the hotel room, Prompto could finally breath in relief.

He wasn’t going to lie, the lacy material felt amazing on him, the waistband dug in his skin and Prompto was sure there would be angry marks once he would take them off, but he didn’t really care about that, not when Gladio kept sneaking him knowing glance every time he shifted in his seat. Even Ignis and Noctis had noticed something, but when they asked Prompto said that he was simply tired of staying in the car and then quickly changed the subject proposing to take a photo together. It had been a hard for him, but he was sure that Gladio was going to make it better, if the lustful gleam inside his eyes was anything to go by.

Prompto didn’t even hear the door lock behind him that Gladio’s lips crashed against him in a passionate kiss. There was no sweetness or “taking things slow”, Gladio looked like a hungry beast with a juicy steak in front of him and he wasn’t going to let such a delicious plate run away from him. Not that Prompto had any intention of running.

“ _ Ah-- _ ” A breathless moan left Prompto’s lips when Gladio rolled his pelvis against his and his boyfriend took that chance to stick his greedy tongue inside his mouth. Prompto shivered and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s wide neck, meeting his tongue with his and joined it in a messy dance. God, Prompto’s pants were already feeling so tight he was afraid they could burst at any moment.

Surprising, Gladio grasped his hips to stop Prompto’s humping and pulled his head back, a small stripe of saliva still connecting their mouths together.

“You’re still wearing them, right?” Gladio asked, his breath heavy and his pupils were so dilated Prompto had difficulty to see the amber in his eyes. He was beautiful.

Prompto shyly nodded and played with the waistband of his pants, feeling how dick was pushing against the soft fabric so much it was actually painful.

Gladio’s grin widened in interest and he shifted his eyes to the bed. Prompto looked at him in confusion when he sat on the bed and threw him an amused glance.

Gladio opened his legs and Prompto could see the outline of his hard cock pressing against his pants. He swallowed the lump in his throat and followed with his gaze how Gladio folded his hands in his lap and shot him a pleasant smile.

“Come on, take your clothes off.”

Prompto thought he might have looked funny with how his face quickly coloured in a deep red. Did he have to take everything off? Judging by Gladio stare, he wanted to see how the panties looked on him… truthfully, he seemed stupid with them on, but seeing how Gladio looked at him with those expecting eyes, he wasn’t able to turn him down.

Taking a deep breath, Prompto grabbed the hem of the shirt and started pulling it upward before he stopped for a second. An idea quickly formed in his mind and it shooted away some of his nervousness. If Gladio wanted a show, then Prompto was going to give him a  _ good _ one.

He slowly pulled his shirt until it reached his ribs then he stopped and locked his gaze with Gladio’s. Prompto smirked and winked at him, he let one of his hands roam on his abs and teased his bellybutton with his fingers. His grin widened when he heard Gladio growl in impatience, but, oh, he was going to have fun in teasing his bulky boyfriend.

The tips of his fingers deepened in his pants to tease the head of his cock, which was already full and hard. Gladio hungrily roamed his eyes on his naked skin and Prompto found it cute how much worked up he was.

But he felt that he himself was near his climax if he kept stroking himself like that, so a bit unwilling he left his aching cock alone and returned his fingers on the shirt, finally throwing it away. Cold air hit his heated skin and it made him shiver, but he didn’t care if he would catch a cold after this, not when Gladio’s growl echoed in the room.

Prompto grabbed the hem of his pants and toyed with the front button, his eyes teasingly roamed on Gladio’s body, who had shrugged off his shirt and his muscles were shining for all the sweat.

“Shall I take these off?” Prompto asked, unbuttoning his pants and slowly pulled the zip up and down. Gladio’s muscles tensed and for a moment he was afraid that his boyfriend would have gotten up and ripped his pants without any hesitation, but somehow he managed to stay completely still.

“Prompto…” When Gladio practically growled his name, Prompto nearly fell down his knees. It was so hot, he couldn’t stop his body from shaking in such a pleasure that it made him feel numb.

He didn’t waste anymore time and rolled down his pants, his mind too clouded by his excitement to remember what he was wearing down there, but he only need to steal a look of himself for his nervousness to return.

Prompto quickly covered the front of his panties where his dick nearly popped out from them for how hard it was. A deep red burnt on his cheeks and Prompto felt his knees trembling. Gladio was probably going to laugh at him, he looked so bad with that thing on and he couldn’t wait to take them off.

“Prompto…  _ Prompto _ .”

His head snapped towards Gladio, whose stare had softened and an encouraging smile had formed on his face. Prompto took deep breath to steady himself, but he still felt nervous as hell.

Gladio held his hand out to him, his smile never faltering. “Come here.”

Even in his shyness, Prompto made a trembling step towards Gladio, then another and one more before he was finally able to reach that waiting hand. Just when their fingers touched, Gladio didn’t waste any time and wrapped his strong arm around Prompto waist and gently helped him to straddle one of his legs. In this position, Prompto was able to look down at Gladio and he had to admit it felt good for once to be the taller one.

Gladio’s hands traced the lines of his waist and his fingertips gently touched the hand that Prompto was using to cover himself in a silent ask of permission.

Prompto’s cheeks flared up  but, seeing how Gladio’s eyes were shining in excitement, he took his trembling hand away, but shifted his stare to his right, not wanting to look at his boyfriend.

His ears perked when he heard how Gladio took a sharp inhale and the clicking of a cap, but he didn’t want to check if it was because he was trying to not laugh at him or-

“ **_Ah!_ ** ” Prompto yelped surprised when Gladio’s mouth attached itself on his neck, starting to suck and lick the flushed skin.

“W-Wait-- Gladio--  _ Mh _ !” He seemed that he wasn’t able to finish his sentence that Gladio had already attacked the other side of his neck. He seemed like an animal, nipping and sucking whatever he could reach. Prompto never felt more excited in his life.

“G-Gladio--” His heart beated so fast he could barely hear it, but no matter how much he called him, Gladio seemed lost in his own pleasure to listen to his cries.

Prompto’s fingers found his short hair and he pulled as much as he could. Gladio grunted displeased, but left his neck alone to look upwards. Prompto’s neck was burning for all that rough treatment and he knew that red marks were blossoming on his skin, but those made the situation hotter.

“You look gorgeous, Prompto, you have no idea.” Gladio whispered and Prompto yelped when he felt two of his fingers sticked with lube bypassing the waistband of his panties and sneaking between his cheeks, the cold liquid giving shivers down his spine.

Prompto’s hips jerked forward and his nails dug in Gladio’s scalp, but his boyfriend didn’t seem to care about it, more so, it seemed like that it made him more excited than before.

Gladio pressed one small kiss on Prompto’s chest, trailing his lips until they found Prompto’s hard nipple and they wrapped themselves around it at the same time as one of his fingers entered inside of him with ease thanks to the sticky lubricant.

“Mh-- G-Gladio--” Prompto felt tears burning in his eyes and his dick gave a noticeable twitch. It was too much for him, Gladio’s mouth and finger made him feel amazing and he didn’t think he could last long.

“You’re such a good boy, Prompto… you’re beautiful like this… look how much your cock is twitching for me…” Gladio mumbled breathless against his chest and another finger joined the first.

Prompto’s hips bucked up when Gladio started to finger fucking him. It felt so good and, no matter how much he tried to suppress them, moans and cries still escaped from his mouth one after another.

“G-Gladio-- I’ll cum-- Ah-- if you keep doing this--” Prompto could barely speak, his high-pitched moans were covering the meaning of his words, but Gladio seemed to ignore his warning and instead scratched his teeth on his collarbone.

Prompto hugged Gladio’s head to his chest when a third finger was added inside his hole. Gladio’s hands were big, warm Prompto knew them so well, they roamed on his body so many times, but it always felt wonderful when they entered inside of him.

“ _ Ah-- _ ” Prompto arched his back when Gladio’s teeth sank in his skin. His arms tightened around Gladio and his knees nearly gave out when he felt his prostate being brushed. His body shook and he felt a familiar burning in his lower abdomen.

“ **_Ah--_ ** Glad-” His orgasm hit him unexpectedly, soaking the front of panties and the lower of his abdomen of white, thick stripes. Prompto hid his face against Gladio’s head, riding his orgasm until he felt spent tears rolling down his cheeks.

If it wasn’t for his boyfriend, his knees would have already given out, but thankfully Gladio had wrapped his arm around his waist to support him while muttering encouraging nonsense against his skin.

A moan of disappointment left his lips when Gladio retreated his fingers, but he didn’t do anything else and let his boyfriend carefully lay him on his back on the soft mattress. Prompto’s eyes tiredly looked up and saw how Gladio had climbed at top of him. He was still amazed how someone as handsome as him was his boyfriend, Prompto felt really lucky to have him.

Gladio’s hand deepened in Prompto’s waistband and began to roll the panties down slowly. Prompto gritted his teeth when the soft fabric rubbed against the skin of his spent dick. It ached so much, but seeing how Gladio’s chest raised and fell under his heavy breaths, made his cock come to life again.

“As much as I like these on you, they’re in the way…” Gladio whispered in his ear and let his eyes roam on Prompto’s chest, now covered in angry red marks. Prompto shuddered when Gladio traced one of them with the tip of finger. “It’s a pity you always cover your chest… these look so good on you.”

Prompto’s dick was half-hard after those words. Gladio’s voice was so deep, so strong, he would have followed whatever order that voice said to him.

Prompto’s eyes shifted down when he heard a belt being unlocked and watched with wide eyes how Gladio pulled down his pants and boxers enough for his needy erection to spring free. It was big, with a vein running along the entire length, the head was of an angry red and Prompto could see how white liquid had already started to pour down on the bed. He licked his lips, he wouldn’t have minded a taste, but his previous orgasm was making his body feel like it was melting.

Gladio hooked one of his legs up his shoulder and swiftly guided his erection against Prompto’s entrance, not wanting to lose a second more. He grabbed the bottle beside him and poured cold lube both on his needy erection and the smaller boy’s asshole to make it as wet as possible.

Prompto curled his toes against the sheets and lifted his waist to meet Gladio’s cock. He moaned once their skins touched and he lifted his eyes to meet his boyfriend’s.

“Come on--- please-- I need this--- Ah-” Prompto moaned, rolling his hips against Gladio’s erection. His first orgasm still lingered on him, but he was too desperate to be connected with Gladio to care.

Gladio didn’t let him repeat himself, he began to push inside with a movements of his pelvis, ramming the head of his cock inside Prompto in one go, the lube making it easier for both of them. The smaller boy gritted his teeth, not expecting Gladio to be this rough, but he found out he didn’t really mind.

Prompto pushed himself against Gladio to take more of his cock inside and he moaned with his boyfriend. “C-Come on--”

“Fuck…” Gladio muttered, pushing himself more inside of Prompto until he was half-way in, “didn’t know you were such a slut for my cock…”

Maybe it was his crude words or maybe it was such a long time since Prompto had had a good fuck with Gladio, but he felt fresh, overwhelmed tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Ah- yes-- but only for you! Y-You’re the o-only one who can satisfy m-me…  _ ah! _ ”

His words seemed to have clicked something inside of Gladio since he rammed all his cock inside of him and hit his prostate with one, single thrust.

“ **Ah!** ” Prompto arched his back on the bed and threw his head back to moan loudly. It felt so good, he couldn’t believe they had passed so much time without doing it.

Gladio didn’t wait for Prompto to take even a single breath, he pulled back his cock back and rammed it inside again, hitting his prostate again and again.

“Fuck… you’re so tight… even after all the time I’ve fucked you, you’re still amazing…” Gladio pressed a quick kiss on the side of Prompto’s neck. “You’re such a good boy…”

Prompto cries grew higher and higher and he couldn’t stop the sobs that escaped his mouth when Gladio whispered those words in his ear.

“O-Only for you… only for you… I’m good only for you- ah!” Gladio hooked his other leg on his shoulder too and was able to go even deeper, stretching Prompto like he had never been and making him see the stars with each movements of his pelvis.

“Good… and it better stays this way- mh--” Gladio moaned, pressing his lips against Prompto once more.

Prompto felt his cock aching once again and cried in Gladio’s mouth, feeling his boyfriend’s tongue meeting his in a messy kiss.

“Ah-  **_Ah- Gladio--_ ** ” Another orgasm hit him, this time it was more powerful and made his eyes roll back in his skull. He was in heaven, it had never felt this good.

Gladio grunted pleased and kept thrusting, but it only needed him ten seconds more before he came too, with Prompto’s name on his lips. The smaller boy felt hot cum spreading inside him and his mouth hung in a silent “O” adding more pleasure to his already fading orgasm.

Gladio milked himself inside Prompto before he quickly pulled out. Cum fell out Prompto’s ass, but he didn’t mind the sensation, he actually liked it a lot when Gladio didn’t use a condom, it was more exciting that way.

Prompto’s vision started to fade away, he wanted to talk to Gladio, to say something, anything, but his eyelids felt too heavy and he couldn’t keep them open.

Soft lips pressed against his forehead and a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist to make his head lay on a perfectly toned chest. He inhaled slowly, letting his senses being surrounded by that strong cologne while his thoughts began to fade away.

“Sleep, Prompto… we’ll talk tomorrow…”

And Prompto was never able to deny that voice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission work.  
> @carriejack03 on twitter


End file.
